1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stable hydrogen peroxide antiseptic compositions that allow facile application of the peroxide to skin in response to a cut or other minor injury that would benefit from antiseptic application. More specifically, the invention addresses the benefits afforded by the application of H2O2 in the form of a stable, easily administered foam, mist, gel, or disposable towelette.
2. Background of Related Art
Currently hydrogen peroxide is made and sold as an aqueous 3% solution that is applied as an antiseptic to the affected area of the skin. It is a low viscosity, runny substance that is usually applied with absorbent cotton. This procedure can be messy and inconvenient. Having a stable, non-runny hydrogen peroxide solution that can be used without the need for additional application means, such as cotton balls, gauze, cotton swabs, or tissues would serve the needs of many users of this common antiseptic.
Aqueous solutions containing hydrogen peroxide at a concentration level from about 1 to about 10% have long been known for their antiseptic properties. While it is reported in the literature that the antiseptic characteristics of hydrogen peroxide arise by virtue of the oxidizing properties of this composition, it has also been suggested that the mode of action of hydrogen peroxide is through the production of a strong oxidant, namely, the hydroxyl free radical.
In any case, there is continual interest in the utilization of hydrogen peroxide solutions as antiseptic compositions. These solutions are generally available as aqueous compositions containing 3.0 weight percent hydrogen peroxide. As has been stated, these aqueous compositions have certain disadvantages. One notable disadvantage is that in applying the liquid peroxide composition to skin cuts or abrasions, the amount utilized treating the wound compared to the amount applied to the wound is minimal since most of the liquid immediately flows away from the application site. Another problem encountered with the liquid is that it is difficult to apply to certain areas of the body and must be cautiously applied to other areas of the body such as, for example, in the vicinity of the eyes. Also, since hydrogen peroxide solutions may degrade faster when agitated, their utilization as a portable antiseptic for camping, hiking and other outdoor activities is limited. Application of liquid H2O2 to a topical wound may be accompanied by accidental application of contaminants to a wound by the use on non-sterile application means. Contamination can also result when and if foreign objects are introduced t the hydrogen peroxide bottle.
Another negative factor concerning liquid H2O2 is the fact that the material is inherently unstable. Packaged in opaque bottles, aqueous H2O2 is not a stable solution. The reaction that yields water and oxygen from the degradation of hydrogen peroxide is2H2O2→2H2O+O2.
The energy levels of the stable water and oxygen reaction products are much lower than is the energy of the unstable hydrogen peroxide molecule. Light catalyzes the reaction, thus packaging for typical, prior art hydrogen peroxide liquid products are opaque.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,923 Pellico formulated an antiseptic gel which comprises polyglyceryl methacrylate hydrate gel and hydrogen peroxide. In the gel compositions of '923, there is much more polyglyceryl methacrylate hydrate in the gel than there is hydrogen peroxide. The instant invention comprises only H2O2 as the active antiseptic ingredient. Pellico has admixed H2O2 with a gelled methacrylate.
Additional prior art on hydrogen peroxide (in concentrations less than 10%) include numerous patents and patent applications on hydrogen peroxide in non-bleaching dental uses such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,856 to Saferstein et al.
This patent combines H2O2 with a variety of ingredients with specific dental uses such as antimicrobial agents, anti-plaque agents and anti-cariogenic agents. Such compositions are not like the H2O2 compositions of the present invention.
Another prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,990 to Douglas relates to a mouth rinse. Again the non-peroxide ingredients are numerous and the H2O2 of the formulation is present in less than 1%. Ingredients of the Douglas invention include those which are different in kind to those of the present invention including zinc chloride, sodium citrate, sodium lauryl sulfate, citric acid, and ethanol.
When looking for H2O2 patented for topical wound healing purposes as is the instant invention, both published U.S. patent applications and issued U.S. patents were found. In the category of published patent applications is U.S. 2002/0114847 to Peshoff. Disclosed therein are anti-fungal, antiseptic compositions including those containing zinc oxide and fat-soluble vitamins, which are not akin to the instant compositions.
U.S. patent application U.S. 2002/0136756 A1 to McAdams discloses a sub-epidermal which abrades the skin. The invention as described is totally unlike the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,432 to Petchul et al concerns a water and oil emulsion of hydrogen peroxide and various other ingredients having bleaching and antiseptic properties. Applicants' invention is one phase with no oil ingredients whatsoever.
Applicants have discovered a way to make H2O2 into a stable foam, mist or gel product. This is a noteworthy improvement not only for ease by an end user but especially in light of the scientific and packaging difficulties in achieving stable foam, mist, or gel product out of the basically unstable H2O2 molecule.
The hydrogen peroxide of this invention consists of hydrogen peroxide, in concentration up to 15 weight percent, a surfactant, and a stabilizer. A variety of optional ingredients, tailored for the use of the end user, may be included. Such ingredients include topical pain relievers and skin protectants. The H2O2 antiseptic is stable and is made in a variety of stable, user-friendly forms.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a stable and adherent hydrogen peroxide composition which overcomes the disadvantages that are present in currently available hydrogen peroxide products.